Accomplishments
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: I suck at summaries. but this is a creation surrounding my dream universe please read/review. this is my first time allowing anyone to read any of my stuff so feel free to toss out ideas. I own nothing but the plot and the characters i created.
1. Chapter 1

I was very badly injured, the wound I had received in my side while battling Lelouch still bleeding profusely slowing me down in the process.

Normally I would have just healed myself after making my escape; however, I had ended up using too much of my energy to accomplish even this simple task by the time I had actually managed to get away. "Damn him!" I growled my vision beginning to blur, "why can't he just get over it?" I whispered as I collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss.

My powers of empathy and the ability to sense danger were subconsciously put into effect as the rest of my body and mind became a useless lump. I could feel someone nearby, they were confused then worried, "I hope I'm not in hostile territory." I thought, I would have prayed that the person picking me up didn't decide to just finish me off. However, it had been my experience that Kami-sama doesn't exist…that, or he hates me, and with the way my life has been going since I was born…I'm more convinced that it's the second one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal** POV:

* * *

Amya awoke in a bed; she was in a well lit room and could feel a gentle breeze blowing through an open window. "Wait…."she mumbled. Suddenly she remembered what had happened and where she should have woken up and jolted into an upright position. "Whoa! Take it easy." A teasing female voice said. "Your wound was pretty bad. You don't want to reopen it." Amya looked over at the woman sitting in a chair beside her bed. She was pretty and obviously an adult. She was wearing a tan overcoat that hung open over a full body mesh suit that covered her from her neck to her thighs, her violet colored hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail, and her eyes were a pupil less reassuring shade of light brown. On her hips she wore a dark orange miniskirt and dark blue belt.  
"Who are you and where am I?" Amya demanded looking around and spotting her clothes freshly washed and neatly folded sitting on the woman's lap. "My name is Anko," she answered. "I found you in the forest while I was training, and you are currently at the hospital here in Konoha."  
"Thank you for helping me. I was in a pretty tight spot and couldn't heal myself."  
"No problem. I cleaned the blood off of your clothes and your bag is at my home." Anko said, "You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you're here."  
"But you don't know anything about me." Amya argued, she was thankful, but she had not met very many kind people and was horrible at accepting offers such as this. "Well, I plan to change that," Anko replied smiling. "Thank you for your kindness." Amya said bowing, she had a feeling that Anko wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Though she was the owner of a particularly large wardrobe, Amya always wore her favorite outfit while traveling. It consisted of a near but shorter than mid-thigh length navy blue skirt with a glittery white stripe around the ruffled bottom. A navy blue long sleeved top that stopped as soon as her C-cup breasts were covered, leaving everything else exposed. The blue complemented her pale skin and the near constant rose flush it had to it. Quickly she put on some socks and her thigh high black boots with the two-inch box heel. "Did you bring my makeup bag?" she asked and Anko gave her the pouch. She pulled her mid back length, shimmering, silver hair up into two high side ponytails and placed a navy blue headband on her head. Really she was dressed like a school girl. On her face she put lavender colored eye shadow and black eyeliner to draw attention to her deep purple eyes. And to finish off her look a bit of clear lip gloss for shine.

* * *

Anko had some things to do, so Amya followed her around the village all the while keeping a close mental watch for any danger. "Anko," a bored male voice said interrupting her search. "Hello Kakashi," Anko replied. Standing in front of them was a ninja with messy white hair, his headband covered one eye, and a mask covered his mouth and nose. "Who's your new friend?" he asked. "My name is Amya Watanabe." She replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Is this the young girl you saved two days ago?"  
She is." Anko answered. "So what are you up to?" Kakashi held up some forms. "I'm taking these forms for the Chunin exams to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." He explained. "You're late aren't you?" Anko asked smirking at him. "Yeah, but they've gotten used to it."  
"Well, I have to go and see the Hokage," Anko said. "I'm in charge of the second exam."  
"Then they're really in for it," Kakashi chuckled.

"Are you a ninja Amya?" Anko asked. "No, I'm a Miko. I do however possess other abilities that stem from my mental strength," she replied. "I think you should enter the Chunin exams."  
"It sound interesting from what you have told me."  
"I'll have to speak to the Hokage about this. After all it's not every day that we have visitors from the lightning village." Amya figured the older woman must have noticed the tattoo of her village's symbol on her thigh, "but you said I need to be in a squad of three, how would I fight on my own?" she asked. "How good are you at fighting?" Anko asked considering a new plan. "Not very, it's the reason I'm traveling. I need to find strong people looking to find their purpose so that I may in turn accomplish my own goals," Amya explained. "I'm sure you won't have anything to worry about. All you have to do is make it to the final exam." Anko told her. Amya thought silently for a few seconds, "I will participate, but it will mostly be to observe, perhaps I'll mange to learn something." Anko nodded. "All the same you shouldn't participate in my portion of the exam, it could end badly." She said, "But you can be my assistant."  
"All right, but I need to find a job." Amya sighed. "I'll need money if I am to continue my journey."  
"Where do you stay now?" Anko asked, "A very depressing city with my one and only friend Tifa." Amya explained and she wasn't lying all of the children there were sick or dying. "Why don't you get a place here?" Anko suggested, "You'll make more friends and find a lot of strong fighters to help you." Normally she would have refused, but Amya was actually considering Anko's idea. "That's not a bad idea,"

* * *

Anko stayed longer to speak with the Hokage, so Amya went to look around the village on her own and came face to face with another ninja. He had short, red, messy hair. And on his back was a huge sandgord. He had cold green eyes and what appeared to be black eye makeup all around them (it's not makeup his eyes are just like that). Tattooed in red above his left eye was the kanji for 'love'. They just stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. "Your eyes…they are like mine," she said breaking the silence. He merely smirked and walked around her continuing on his way, his response to what she had pointed out confused her so for a moment she just stood there shocked. But then she felt his emotions. "Desire?" she mumbled before following behind him at a distance.

Amya watched as the mysterious boy confronted his squad and a group of annoying sounding leaf ninja; "I can't hear them," she grumbled inwardly before sighing and standing beside a pink haired girl that she assumed was a ninja. "What are you staring at Gaara?" the boy on the red-haired ninja's team asked, "So his name is Gaara," she said to herself, picking up on his desire again. "His desire for me is confusing him." Amya met Gaara's stare full force not blinking once. "Uhmm…Sakura who is this girl?" the blond ninja boy in the orange outfit asked. "Let's go," Gaara said to his teammates, but to Amya he smirked and said, "We will be seeing each other again."  
"Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked. "There you are Amya," a male voice said interrupting her reply. "You three had better be being nice, Amya is a guest here," Kakashi said addressing his squad. "Did you need me for something Kakashi-sama." She asked.  
"Anko sent me to find you."  
"I see, please lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

******"speaking"**

****_thoughts_

**Sorry if this starts to get weird I'm writing everything as it happened in my dream. Except the Character of Yami Yasha, he is based off of my brother's dream.**_  
_

* * *

**Yami POV.**

****"Are you sure you want to take these exams?" My small friend Krillin asked as the gates of the Leaf village came into view. "Sure, its good practice, and I need to let off some steam." I said. Krillin was a bald man the size of a five year old, he wore a bright orange martial arts outfit, and in all honesty was pretty useless when it came to actually fighting. We met while I was in kindergarten he had been in the second grade and had bully problems. I beat the crap out of all of three guys, and he's been following me around like a lost puppy ever since; he even came along when I was...forced to abandon our home village. "I'm sensing something bad about this place," he said in a wining voice. I punched him in the back of the head causing him to stumble. "Amya is here you baka!" I snapped, abusing Krillin as natural to me as breathing.

"Y-your s-sister?" He gasped. I chuckled thinking of how entertaining their reunion will be. "I'd bet she'd be happy to see you after so long Krillin." As memories of how she would torment him every second of the day with both violence and the spiritual powers that only the three of us knew she possessed rushed back to the front of my mind. "Bet our parents would've acted differently if they knew about her powers."

"Yeah, she probably would've been a lot nicer too." Krillin grumbled. I chuckled and stretched my arms my Saiyan armor stretching as well to accommodate the movement(like Vageta's when he first came to Earth). "Come on Xemas is waiting for us."

"What about Amya?"

"If we see her, we see her. If we don't, we don't," I said with a shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

**"speaking"**

_thoughts_

**Sorry if this starts to get weird I'm writing everything as it happened in my dream. Except the Character of Yami Yasha, he is based off of my brother's dream.**_  
_

* * *

**NORMAL** POV:

Girls normal and ninja alike watched as a boy with short messy black hair and creamy suntanned skin walked past them. He was about four foot nine and had an average body build, but what everyone noticed was his shining silver eyes. The short bald guy following him was looking around nervously. "Krillin if you don't calm down right now we will take a detour and go see my sister for old times sake," Yami threatened. "S-sorry, but she never really rubbed me the right way when we were kids."  
"Didn't she used to make your life miserable before I met you?"  
"Yep. We went to the same school."  
"I'm sixteen...so she's eighteen now," Yami said. "We haven't seen her since we left the village," Krillin continued to fill the silence. "How much do you think she's changed?" Yami glanced down at him with some annoyance. "Can't you feel that power level?" Yami demanded. "I honestly thought it was you."  
"No, my sister has obviously gotten stronger, so I do not doubt that she has been causing problems everywhere."  
"Didn't she use your stunt to runaway from home at the same time we did?"  
"Yep."  
"I feel sorry for anyone who's pissed her off." Krillin thought to himself.

* * *

Xemas's hair was spiked as usual stopping a little past his shoulders, his white locks always in the same style with his long bangs framing his tanned face. His brown eyes added something to the evil smile that spread across his face when he saw his friends coming. He was wearing his black coat with the gray zipper in the middle going from top to bottom. "It took you two long enough," He said in his normal monotone. Yami shrugged. "I had to stop Krillin's panic attack" he said. "My sister is here in the village somewhere and it freaked him out."  
"I have still yet to meet her," Xemas mused in a shallow manor. "She seems so interesting." Yami rolled his eyes. "So the exam?" Krillin said changing the subject. "You need to fill out a form, then give it to the registry," Xemas explained giving Yami a sheet of paper. "I want to do some training tonight, or spy on the competition," Yami said. "I'm going to do some looking around,"Krillin said. "Don't come crying to me if you run into my sister."  
"I can handle myself sometimes!"  
"So you're going to run away?" Xemas asked chuckling darkly.

* * *

Krillin's version of looking around really meant that he was going to do some shopping for both personal reasons and to restock on their supplies. "Stupid Xemas," he mumbled. "I'd like to see him act so smug with my distructo disk coming at him!" Krillin was tried of being considered the weak link. Yami didn't mess with him about it using Krillin's shortcomings to his own advantage, but Xemas and the others were constantly making fun of him, and teasing him about his soon to come death. "I'll use what I see during the exams as a learning experience and do my own training."He vowed.

"Do you think Krillin will be alright on his own?" Xemas asked as they walked looking for somewhere to spar. "Don't really care," Yami replied. "How are things with the rest of the team?" Xemas asked. "Well, I got word from Renji, he's making trouble at the Soul Society as usual."  
"Is he at least getting stronger? I'd hate for things to be put off schedule again."  
"If he hasn't I'll give his job to Krillin."  
"So insulting," Xemas chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**"speaking"**

_thoughts_

**Sorry if this starts to get weird I'm writing everything as it happened in my dream. Except the Character of Yami Yasha, he is based off of my brother's dream.**_  
_

* * *

**AMYA** **POV:**

I stayed up late last night writing a long letter in Anko's kitchen. She herself was sitting across from me drinking tea and going through some papers. "You can look into finding your own place tomorrow between exams," she said. I had decided that it would be to my benefit to stay in a place with ninja, and I was writing a long explanatory letter to my friend Tifa asking her to send all of my things and last pay check. "She'll probably send Cloud to do it so that she can keep an eye on the bar and the children." I sighed. "I'll send it off for you tomorrow morning," Anko said. "I'm still going to need to find a new job."  
"That should be easy enough."Anko told me.


	6. Chapter 6

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_**  
**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Amya still had time before the first part of the exams began, so she went looking for a place to stay; checking out every place on the list that Anko had given her that morning. _I should get a nice sized house instead of a stuffy apartment_, she thought as she looked around the first empty house. "I like this place she said liking how it had four bed rooms and a large attic that she could convert into another bedroom if meed be. "Yes, the ceilings are high enough for that..." She planned aloud. The home was easily affordable for her since her parents paid her large amounts of money every month to keep her from ever coming back home. "I'll take it!" She announced even though she was alone.

* * *

Amya entered the room for the first exam and was shocked to see so many ninja in one place, granted Anko was actually the first ninja she had ever seen. But soon she was distracted by something much more interesting. "Krillin!" She said aloud a malicious grin spreading across her face.  
"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Krillin groaned. "Yami your sister is grinning at me!" He said hiding behind his friend who had put on a cloak similar to Xemas's. "She seems...mean," Xemas said unable to come up with another word to describe the evil look on her face accurately at that moment. "No, she's actually really sweet," Yami said. "She's just happy to be reunited with her favorite toy."  
"You mean Krillin?"  
"Yep, she just loves playing games with little Krillin." Yami chuckled. Ignoring his sister and Meat shield, Yami went back to looking around._ Sound ninja, grass ninja, sand ninja, mist ninja, __rain ninja, and a hell of a lot of leaf ninja of course_, he thought to himself. He noticed a boy standing with a pink haired girl and a loud blonde boy. He was wearing white shorts and a blue shirt, his hair short and black. "He has the Sharingan."  
Xemas looked over as a girl with long blonde hair jumped on the boy's back. "Then is he a-..."  
"Yes, he's a Uchiha." Yami said finishing Xemas's sentence. "What are you going to do with him?" Krillin asked desperate for something to distract himself from Amya's grin and her obvious plan to make everything hurt. "I have yet to decide he will be a potential threat or a potential asset," Yami said.  
"Hey, she doesn't seem to care about me anymore," Krillin said looking at Amya again.

Amya was no longer interested in Krillin though she did make a mental note to make his life miserable later. She had five years to make up for after all. "Someone you know?" Gaara asked having been the one to distract her from planning Krillin's misery. "No one important," she shrugged. "Just my younger brother's adopted puppy, and my favorite toy."  
"You are interesting indeed," He chuckled. "And you are exactly what I'm looking for." she said giving him an innocent smile. "I would actually believe that smile if I hadn't seen the look on your face earlier."  
"I am a very firm believer in being strait with people, so I never hide things."  
"A very admirable quality."

* * *

The conversation was cut short when the proctor arrived, and as soon as he told them all the rules of the exam Amya felt everyone's emotions go from smug overconfidence to panik, contemplation, shock, and confusion. _I bet Yami will use his Sharingan once he realizes that he's supposed to cheat_, she thought to herself. _I, on the other hand, can answer these questions no problem; even if I'm not familiar with anything concerning ninjas._ As she answered the first question she felt the realization of a few people._ the panik must be coming from the boy in the orange jumpsuit. _

_Man she's flying through these_ question! Yami thought as he used his Sharingan to coppy off his sister's paper. _I'll get a perfect score on this and then I wont even have to worry about the last question._ He didn't doubt that Xemas was getting everything right as well. _Never thought that my darling big sister could be useful for anything other than entertainment, nad telling me random facts that I forget._

Krillin was shocked that no one noticed him taking the exam, and he doubted that Yami and Xemas wouldnotice that he had signed up while left on his own the day before._Well, they might notice when they don't do one on one battles, _he mentally corrected himself. He was sitting behind Amya and had finished a couple of seconds after having carefully watched and coppied her pin strokes. _Well, at least I know I'm good at strategizing and cheating._


	7. Chapter 7

_"_speaking_"_

_thoughts_**  
**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Amya had decided to take a nap when she finished her test, but she had to wake up about fifteen minutes later when she felt the sudden panic and determination of the people around her. "Now for the tenth question." She heard the proctor say. She watched as the people who obviously had no self confidence ruined things for their team and left the room before even hearing what the question was.  
She was literally the definition of the word progeny so she wasn't worried, that and she could feel the proctor's deceit. She smiled in an obvious challenge of his authority, not really caring that she was confusing him.  
"Do you want to pass this test?" He didn't really ask that, all he did was pass everyone who was still in the room. "Waste of my time." She sighed rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

_The hell? _Yami thought when Anko came bursting through the window with a grand entrance banner, and almost immediately she began bitching about how many of them were left. Then bragging about how difficult her portion of the exam was going to be. _Amya's not the fighting type, so I wounder what she's going to do,_ he thought glancing at his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

They were all at the place where the second exam was to take place.

The Forest of Death.

Amya was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Krillin? " Xemas asked, alerting Yami to the fact that someone else was MIA.  
"Perhaps Amya got her hands on him." Yami chuckled.

Krillin was turning in his form and getting his scroll which he was keeping hidden on his person. "Hey guys!" He said rejoining his friend and Xemas.

"Where were you?" Xemas asked narrowing his eyes.  
"I was exploring my surroundings." Krillin replied confidently.

Yami didn't care about that. "So did Amya didn't get a hold of you?"

"No, she winked at that creepy guy with the red hair and black eyes, then left." Krillin explained.  
"Strange..." Yami said, though he had stopped listening after the word 'no', and was back to studying the Uchiha boy. _What will I do about him?_ He asked himself.

"I say, we recruit him," Xemas said guessing at Yami's thoughts. "He could be of use even after the plan is complete."

"I have to think on it more...see what he can do," Yami mused. "I can't have anything getting in the way of becoming the ultimate power."  
"I thought you wanted immortality?" Krillin asked confused with the the situation.  
"I want both," Yami shrugged his reply blunt.

* * *

Anko was really a great help, she had supplied Amya with a list of places to look at to live and a list of places to look for a job. _But now she has a job for me helping with the second exam._ She thought to herself.

For a long time she'd only Known kindness from Tifa and Cloud, and as a result they were her only two friends. _Now I think Anko might just be added to that really short list._ She thought smiling to herself.

"Alright! My assistant is here now, so everyone hurry up and get your scrolls then get to your assigned gates!" Anko announced when Amya had taken her place beside her.

"What exactly will my job be?" Amya asked after Anko had let everyone into the forest.  
"We just have to watch everyone." Anko shrugged.  
"That's it?" Amya asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yep, you can go ahead and start on your observations if you want. Perhaps you'll find someone who can help you." The older woman said.

"Not a bad idea..." Amya said thinking it over.  
"Just be careful." Anko said.

"Okay!" The young girl replied heading through the gate. "See you at the tower Anko!"

* * *

"Who shall we go and take a scroll from?" Xemas asked.

"Which one do we need?" Yami asked.  
"We need an Earth scroll," Xemas replied. Krillin muttered that he needed a Heave scroll, but added a silent prayer of thanks once he realized that he had spoken aloud and that his companions hadn't heard him.

"Lets go and attack some sand ninja," Yami said. "Not the one with the red hair though...I do not want Amya messing with my head later."

Xemas and Yami took to the tree tops; while Krillin stayed behind unnoticed to find a Heaven scroll. "I'll just join back up with them at the tower." He said flying off in another direction.

* * *

It didn't take long to find another squad of sand ninja; unfortunately they didn't have an Earth scroll. "At least I made a point to beat the crap out of them for wasting my time," Yami said.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Xemas asked.  
"Go ahead." Yami shrugged.

"Why not do something out of the ordinary and attack some ninja from your home village?" Xemas said.

"Attack the lightning ninja..." Yami thought on it for a moment before a deviously demented grin spread across his face. "That, Xemas, is something I will greatly enjoy," He chuckled. "Weather they have what we want or not."

"And Krillin?" Xemas asked.

"What about the hairless yapping puppy that follows me around?" Yami asked with annoyance.  
"He's gone." Xemas pointed out.  
"Then we'll find him afterwards." Yami said as though it were just an unimportant side job that he may or may not get around to.  
"Are you sure he'll last long?" Xemas school.

"Don't know but he should've stayed close, so its not my problem." Yami shrugged.

* * *

Amya meanwhile was watching how Gaara interacted with a group ninja, he had killed the loud mouth leader with his sand. "That didn't take him any effort at all," she murmured as he disposed of the other two.

He was now in the middle of a confrontation with the other guy in his group, but a quick check of their emotions told her that the blonde girl in white and the boy dressed in all black wearing the clown paint were both very afraid of him. _And Gaara doesn't really give a damn_ _what they have to say,_ she mused inwardly unable to help the small smile that her lips were curving into. She saw something in him, behind the annoyance and the better than Kami attitude. She had seen the pain and annoyance in his eyes when they had first met but she had also seen determination.

* * *

**AN:Finally updated and there's more to come!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

**Yami POV:  
**

"Krillin," I said as my short orange wearing companion showed up inside the tower. "Nice of you to take time from your _busy_ schduel and join us."

"Now Yami go easy on him. I'm sure he has a good reason for vanishing the way he did," Xemas said, I wasn't sure if he was mocking Krillin or just being sarcastic.

"Well, I hadn't been paying any attention when you guys left, and had to find my way here where I knew you'd be."  
"Learn to pay attention," I said no longer interested in his whereabouts.

* * *

**AN: An update yay!  
**

**R&R  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

She had found another entertaining fight.

"If I knew anything about combat I'd help her," Amya sighed. She was watching the totally unfair fight between the pink haired ninja girl and three sound ninja.

"I would never cut my hair!" She gasped as the girl did just that. That's also when Amya recognized the boy responsible for the girl's meaningful action.

Abumi Zaku,

the boy who was hell bent on on driving her insane and halting her plans just because he could. "Looks like she's getting some help now," a girl with long blond hair, an overweight boy, and a boy who looked as though he'd rather be somewhere else came charging out of the bushes.

"That didn't last very long;" Amya sighed as the other three rookies and the boy in the horrible green outfit and the bad hair cut were quickly beaten. "Perhaps I should go down there and at least try to help," she said standing on the thick branch she'd been sitting on.

Just as she was about to jump down a wave of anger and pure evil hit her senses nearly making her loose her balance and fall to the ground below. "What in the name of all the Kami!" She yelled giving away her position. But like her everyone else was completely focused on the now conscious Sasuke.

"Such a dark aura," She gasped the sudden thickness in the air making it difficult to breathe.

* * *

Krillin was making a habit of disappearing, here they were about to open the scrolls and he was nowhere to be found. "I don't really care," Yami shrugged. "So long as he doesn't come crying to me when someone tries to kill him."

Xemas chuckled with dark amusement imagining himself as the one trying to kill the little bald annoyance.

* * *

Krillin knew that they were more than aware of his absence this time, but he needed to open his own scrolls.

"They'll find out I'm in this soon, but I'd rather wait until the very last moment."

"You're lucky Toshi thinks you too smart to even think of plotting against him." Krillin spun around and sighed in relief when he saw it was just Amya.

_Wait...why the hell am I relieved about this?_ He demanded inwardly.

Amya smirked at him, "Relax I'm only here to see why you're sneaking around." She said.  
"Why?" He asked wary.

"I saw you sneak up on those fire ninja and take the scroll from their bag." She said.  
"Ummmmm..." Krillin said as he tried to come up with a response.

"Then you ran like hell and still managed to stay quiet." She continued.  
"Okay..." He said.

"Your behavior has intrigued me," she said in a voice dripping with venom.  
"I'm just trying to prove that I'm not weak and useless like everyone thinks I am." He sighed.  
"Well, Krillin, I've always known you were strong if it makes any difference." She said walking off. Krillin smiled and pulled out his scrolls.


	11. Chapter 11

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

Everyone was in a room with a balcony level, the room held some sort of religious statue and a large computer on the wall. In the room was the third Hokage and various other proctors. Amya went to stand beside Anko, who smiled at her then went back to carefully watching Sasuke.

Amya looked up at the spectators until she locked eyes with Gaara.

* * *

**FIGHT 1: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi **

Victory: Sasuke

**FIGHT 2: Aburame Shino vs. Zaku Abumi**

Victory: Shino

**FIGHT 3: Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi**

Victory: Kankuro

* * *

**FIGHT 4: Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino  
**

Amya was disappointed. So far no one was worthy enough to have the honor of becoming her companion. Sure they all heart and they could all fight well enough, but they all lacked that special something.

She sighed as the fight ended with both girls passing out and neither of them getting back up.

**FIGHT 5: Yami Yasha vs. Amaterasu**

Yami saw his sister's face light with interest when his name popped up on the screen.

"Toshi Watanabe, you had better not loose and embarrass me!" She called knowing that the use of his real name bothered him. He hated that name with a passion, and now that he was reminded that someone had been dumb enough to stick him with such an identity for the rest of his life, he made a mental note to return home and murder his family...and possibly the entire village.

"If you do something drastic I call all of our parents personal belongings, and whatever else is in the manor." Amya said she would soon have a hose to furnish and she could sell everything else.

"Whatever, I get the family sword." He said looking his fight over.

"You two are related I presume?" The third Hokage asked glancing at Amya.

"He's my younger brother. We are the only two children of the wealthiest family in the lightning village." Amya explained.  
"I thought they didn't have children." The old man said a bit surprised.

"They wouldn't claim me publicly, assuming I was mute and defective," she explained to the old man and curious Anko.

"And your brother?" Anko asked.  
"He was revealed to be the sereal killer terrorizing the village and went from being their pride and joy, to having died in a fire." Amya shrugged.

"Wow..." Anko said when she could think of no other response.

"That's not the worst they've ever done." she said her tone and facial expression giving off unconcerned vibes so they didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

The fight started, Yami deciding that he wanted to have some fun and see if anyone taking the exam would be of any use to him, was pretending to barely dodge and allowing his opponent to land a few hits.

"That guy is really going to be in for it once Yami gets bored." Krillin said dreading when it would be time for his own fight.

"I'll agree with you on that," Xemas said. "we'll have to get him a new cloak that one is ripped."

"Do you think we'll find anyone useful or threatening to the plan here?" Krillin asked.  
"No, but we will be entertained," Xemas said his attention going back to the fight when Yami kicked the ninja (who's name he could not be bothered to remember) into a wall.

"You're boring me now..." Yami said pulling off his cloak and revealing his Saiyan outfit (Nappa's outfit on Earth), an evil smirk appeared on his face and he got ready to put an end to things.

"I'll teach you to underestimate me!" Amaterasu yelled charging at him with an ear piercing battle cry.

Yami would normally move so fast that no one could see him, but from the corner of his eye he saw a girl with long blond hair and pupil less blue eyes drooling at the sight of him.

"If you lean any further over the rail you'll fall!" He called over to her and chuckled at her blush.

"Don't ignore me!" Amaterasu said, Yami quickly dodged the punch and countered by shooting a Galicgun after landing his own punch and tossing the other ninja into the air.

Everyone watched as Amaterasu landed on the hard floor. "Quit showing off!" Amya called over to her brother.  
"Oh shut up..." Yami grumbled still pissed that she'd used his name earlier.

"No way!" Naruto yelled, "can he do that?" No one was paying the blond boy any attention, Amaterasu had been carried away by the other members of his squad and everyone was ready for the next match to begin.

* * *

**FIGHT 6: Temari vs Tenten**

Victory:Temari

"Go out there and show them we mean business." Yami said as Xemas descended the staircase.

**FIGHT 7: Xemas vs Aoi**

Victory: Xemas

"Did he even move?" Shikamaru asked as he headed to the floor for his fight. As soon as the fight had started Xemas had won, and everyone was trying to figure out when the guy in the cloak had even moved.

**FIGHT 8: Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi**

Victory: Nara Shikamaru

"That was funny," Amya giggled. "But he was a bit too lazy for my liking."

**FIGHT 9: Uzamaki Naruto vs Inzuka Kiba**

Victory: Uzamaki Naruto

"That idiot would never be of any use to us," Xemas said as Naruto enjoyed his victory. "Is something wrong Krillin?"

Krillin was freaking out internally because he knew his fight would be coming up soon. "I-I'm fine," He lied.

**FIGHT 10: Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata**

Victory: Hyuuga Neji

"I like him," Amya said to Anko. "He could be a very useful companion.  
"I"LL be sure to tell him to introduce himself." Anko told her.

Yami on the other hand, saw great potential in Hinata, and was making a note to track her down late and offer her a position with him.

* * *

**FIGHT 11: Gaara vs Rock Lee **

Amya stood at attention when Gaara stood before Lee, he was about to fight to claim a spot in the finals.

"He not only looks like he doesn't care, but at the same time confidence and a promise of death was rolling off of him in dark waves." He smirked when he caught her unblinking stare.

Amya found this exciting and as a result her breathing became heavy; this did not go unnoticed by Anko, Yami, or Krillin, and she knew Gaara was aware because she felt desire and lust within him.

"Not good." She thought as she pretended not to notice Anko's look of knowing. "We'll talk about this later." Anko said.

Victory: Gaara

"I will determinately be talking to him later," She decided.

**FIGHT 12: Dosu Kinuta vs. Akamichi Chouji**

Victory:Dosu Kinuta

There was only one fight left Krillin gulped, but his fear was calmed when he saw the thumbs up and reassuring smile that Amya was giving him.

"We've had our differences in the past, but she's the only support I've got right now." he thought, "I won't let her down!"

**FIGHT 13: Krillin vs Yuki**

Victory: Krillin

Amya clapped with great enthusiasm at his victory, she was now more interested in his new found back bone.

"Krillin," Yami said walking up to his orange clad friend, "be prepared."

"What for." Krillin asked expecting Yami's wrath.  
"I expect to see more than you dodging and getting in a lucky hit in the finals." Yami said. Xemas shockingly said nothing as he stood glaring at the relieved and confused shorter man.

* * *

**AN:Finally updated and there's more to come!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

"You know when you feel something its incredibly strong." Amya said.

Gaara turned from where he was standing on a roof looking up at the night sky.

"Really?" He asked looking away, though his tone conveyed a lack of interest she could feel his desire.  
"Yep, when were fighting that Rock Lee kid I was almost brought to my knees by strength of your desire to kill." She explained.

"Why weren't you?" Gaara asked unable to hide his interest in what she had just said.

"Because I have great mental power. It'd take a lot more than picking up on an incredibly strong emotion to drop me." She explained sitting down next to him.

"What am I feeling now?" Gaara asked glancing at her.  
"Bitter, lonelyness, but mostly desire." She answered.  
"How do you know?" He continued to question her.  
"I am an empath...among other things, so anyone's emotions are as clear as day even...even clearer than my own sometimes." She sighed.

"That Yami guy-..." He began but she cut him off.

"Yami?" She asked confused for a second, "Oh! You mean Toshi! What about him?"  
"Who is he to you?" Gaara asked.  
"He's my prick of a younger brother." She said with annoyance.

"And the bald one you were cheering for?" He asked turning to completely look at her.

Amya picked up on an emotion she couldn't name, "Krillin is Toshi's friend from home," she explained. "I use my various talents to mess with with him when I get bored."

The strange emotion was replaced by an even stronger wave of desire as he began to lean towards her...

"Hey Gaara!" Someone called interrupting them. She felt his annoyance and the intruder's confidence. She turned to see that Dosu guy standing below them on a lower section of the roof.

"Whatever it is I don't care." Gaara said still looking very intently at her.  
"I've come to discuss the plan." Dosu said acting as if Gaara hadn't said a word.

"Should I go?" Amya asked, "I feel like this isn't something that I need to know."

"Stay." Gaara commanded.

"She can't stay here...unless you plan to kill her before she leaves." Dosu interrupted, "we can't have any leaf village snitches."  
"She's not of the leaf village," Gaara snapped lifting the hem of her skirt and showing her tattoo, "The lightning village."

"It doesn't matter we'll still have to kill her."  
"No, I have a solution that will benefit everyone." Gaara said his hand on her thigh.

"What?" both Amya and Dosu asked. That demented smirk appeared on Gaara's face again, and without waring his sand charged at the other ninja.

* * *

"There's nothing left of him!" Amya gasped in amazement when the sand had returned to Gaara without leaving behind a body. "That is a very...tidy way to kill someone." She said, "I know someone who could stand to learn a few things from you."

"A lover?" Gaara asked the unidentifiable emotion returning.  
"No, she's my enemy." Amya shrugged.

"Good, but I'm afraid we must continue our conversation another time." He said standing, "I must go and tell my siblings that I've impulsively murdered another person." He sighed.

* * *

**AN:Finally updated and there's more to come!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

****"A month!" Yami complained, "What the hell am I supposed to do for a month?" He was mad and pacing in the forest just outside of the village gates.

"We could always work other parts of the plan..." Krillin suggested.  
"He's right. I could always go and continue with the plan to spread darkness throughout the Kingdom Hearts," Xemas said. He was surprised the hairless lump had come up with a useful idea. "Sora and his friends are becoming a problem."

"I can train in West City." Krillin said, though secretly he was really just hoping to run into eighteen.

"And what should I do?" Yami demanded.  
"Why don't you go home and see your parents?" Krillin said.

All Yami did in reply was turn and walk away laughing manically.

"Strange..." Xemas murmured.  
"He's going to go and see his parents during the lag." Krillin explained.

* * *

Krillin was right; Yami had every intention of paying his parents a visit, and punish them for naming him Toshi, to get the family sword, and because he got off on killing people.

"They've had this coming for a while, and that sword is my rightful inheritance." He said to himself. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice Ino until he ran into her.

"Hey you're that Yami Yasha guy who freaked everyone out during the exams." She said.

"I am." He said.  
"You're really strong." She said.

"I have to be in order to accomplish my goals. Did you want something?" He asked.  
"No, I just thought you'd be interesting to talk to. You're a lot cooler and much more interesting then anyone else around here." She answered temporarily forgetting about Sasuke.

"We'll have to have a conversation when I return for the finals." He told her.  
"You don't seem like the kid of person who needs to take the time to train." Ino pointed out.  
"You are right about that my dear," Yami said. "But I have some business to take care of before the exams start back."

"Well, good luck with that then!" Ino said smiling sweetly and walking into her family's flower shop.

"Hmm...not an annoying girl." Yami said continuing on his way.

* * *

**AN: An update yay!  
**

**R&R  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Tifa had responded to the letter, and she and Cloud were going to bring all of Amya's stuff to her new home.

"Why are you so happy?" Anko asked, helping Amya put away the stuff she'd already purchased for her new home.  
"Because, my clothes should all be here in the next few days!" The younger girl explained.  
"So you're into clothes and makeup?" Anko asked.

"Mostly clothes, but I'm also happy because Tifa will be accompanied by Cloud when she brings my belongings." Amya explained.

"Cloud?" Anko asked confused.

"He's a dear friend that I haven't seen in a very long time, he like me has been traveling for a greater purpose." Amya clapped.

"Sounds interesting." Anko nodded.  
"Very, but he may not like what I tell him..." Amya sighed.  
"About?" Anko asked grinning at the other girl's nervousness.

"I can't be sure because this is all new for me...I think I'm developing feelings for Gaara." Amya blurted her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.  
"The ninja from the sand village that killed three ninja and may have permanently crippled Lee?" Anko asked surprised.

"That's him." Amya nodded.  
"You have very strange tastes in men, but if he at some point begins to feel the same way about you, then you'll never have to worry about ending up the way I found you ever again." Anko said smiling.

"I do believe that Gaara could very easily put that prick Lelouch Lamperouge in his place." Amya said in agreement.

"Why was that guy trying to kill you anyway?" Anko asked  
"That will have to be tomorrow's story." Amya said not ready to go into her life story at that moment.

* * *

Gaara stood in the tree outside of Amya's new house listening to her conversation and using his sand to watch her, he would have to look into how Anko had come across her later.

"Why?" He demanded, "Why do I even care?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

There is a small, yet well populated town within the lightning village that differs a great deal from all the places surrounding it. This town was home to normal people who led normal lives, nobody was a ninja, no one condoned the way of the ninjas, they accepted the help of the ninjas when necessary, but no ninjas resided within their walls, and money ruled their lives.

A prominent example of this would be the Watanabe family. The wealthiest family in the entire area, and the least tolerable people in existence. Their intolerance led them to shun and eventually bribe away their only daughter; and drive their only son to becoming a homicidal maniac and wanted murder. When asked what happened to their children the couple simply comes up with some story about them dying to spare themselves any embarrassment

* * *

**AN:Finally updated and there's more to come!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

"Speaking"

* * *

Yami and Amya resembled their parents half and half. Yami had his mother's thick black hair, and her Sharingan. He had his father's cold eyes; whereas Amya had her mother's mysteriously deep eyes and her father's shimmering silver hair. They had both loved and treasured their children until they discovered that Amya was mute and creepy, and Yami went insane when he was twelve.

Amya had been three when her problem was discovered and she had been deemed defective, thus she had been moved to the tower room in her family's large estate only being allowed to leave to go to school. Though she did sneak out all the time to hang out with her younger brother, she also snuck out to visit the local shrine, where she had discovered the majority of her powers.

Toshi, or Yami Yasha, as he now preferred to be called had been born normal. But somewhere between being popular and rebellious he started killing things. It started when his parents refused to let him learn to be a ninja, shattering his dreams; he started off killing small animals and pets and getting into fights with anyone bigger than him. Eventually word started to spread about a ninja infiltrating the walls and killing young women under the cover of night. Yami liked being feared, but it all came to a halt when a witness to his crimes came forward. Yami had been left with no choice but to flee when everyone knew it was him, his only friend Krillin leaving with him.

It was on this same rainy night that Amya had struck a deal with her father. She took her belongings and a horse promising to leave and never return as long as they promised to send her a certain amount of money every month, and leave her everything when they died.

* * *

**Please R&R **

**Soon to be updated:**

**House**

**The Runaway**

**Traffic**

**Poke Art**

**When A Soldier Knocks**


	17. Chapter 17

"Speaking"

* * *

Yami looked up at his family's vast estate, it still reminded him of a mid-evil castle and Feudal Japanese design. But more importantly it still reminded him of a prison...or a obedience school.

"I hate this place." He growled heading up to the front door. He was their for three reasons and three reasons only.

1) Kill everyone on the property

2) Get the family sword

3) Kill the woman that witnessed his crimes and had the nerve to report him

*Consider returning at a later time and burning the estate to the ground.

He hadn't fully decided on the last part though he knew that when he was done observing Sasuke and he became a Chunin he would come back, burn down his childhood home, and kill a few people who didn't deserve it for sport until he was able to find something better to do.

"Mother...father, I'm home." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

The staff and guards had been easy to kill a few snapped necks here, and a few vicious stabs there and all seventy-two servants had been removed from existence. He had wanted them to die, but not for personal reasons so he didn't spend too much time on them.

"Time to take care of the two bastards that brought me into this world." He said as casually as someone talking about the weather. It was noon and if memory served both of his parents would be in his father's study.

"Hmmm...the family sword is hanging above the fie place in that very room." He grinned. Pulling out one of his Zampacto the one he named Kyoufusore, and heading back to the second floor.

* * *

"Toshi!" Nina Watanabe gasped when she was finally able to place the face of the intruder that had sliced through the heavy oak wood doors to her husband's study.

"My name is Yami Yasha now mother," he snapped barring his teeth like an angry dog, "I got rid of that joke of a name the moment I claimed my first human victim."

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here after the dishonor you brought to the family name." Toshi Sr. snapped.  
"No need to yell father, I came here for three reasons...then I'll be on my way." Yami said.  
"And those reasons would be?" His mother asked moving her cup of tea to the side.

"To kill the woman that turned me in...get the family sword-..."

"You are no longer family! You have no claim to the sword any longer!" His father growled glancing at the old war relic hanging over the fire place.

"I'm not asking for it father I'm going to take it," Yami sighed. "but the other thing on my list is still not done."

His mother noticed the weapon in his hand and the fact that he was covered in blood, when the maniacal grin spread across his face. "Tosh-...I mean Yami?" She corrected herself, "how did you manage to get to us exactly?"

Yami liked the obvious fear that his mother was so obviously feeling, "you are smart to be wary of me mother," he chuckled. "I killed the entire staff, and now I'm here to do the same to you."

"Why?" His father demanded his eyes widening.

"Why?" Yami repeated, "how about giving me such a stupid name, or telling me you would not support my dream of becoming a ninja?" He snapped at them. "those are reasons, but really I'm doing this because it gets me off." He shrugged .

"You can't kill us, we brought you into this world!" His father challenged.  
"That gives me even more of a right to do what I'm about to do." Yami said.  
"You ungreatful bastard!" His mother screeched, "where's Amya? Is that manipulative little bitch in on this too?"

"No, she's in a village making bedroom eyes at a sand ninja and making a life for herself." Yami said as though he was bored, "but I'll be sure tell her that you died and called her a bitch."

Toshi Sr. stood in front of his wife pointing a small hand gun at his second and last child. "You will not be leaving here alive." The older man said.

"We'll see father, we'll see." Yami smirked, "good bey to you both." He swung his weapon cutting through his father, his mother, and the cahir that she had been sitting in.

"Mom should've held onto her roots," he said moving to get to the sword, "had she used her Sharingan she would've lasted longer."

* * *

**Please R&R **

**Soon to be updated:**

**House**

**The Runaway**

**Traffic**

**Poke Art**

**When A Soldier Knocks**


End file.
